The explosion
by lovethecrimsonfield
Summary: Another story, I've had this idea for some time now but saw another story about a similar event, then I thought its just more kitmas and there is nothing wrong with more kitmas... anyway I hope you all enjoy I'm still new to writing fan fiction but hope I'm doing okay so views are lovely so if you want to leave a comment on ideas for the rest of the story please do. X
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm beautiful Sunday evening and Kitty was doing various jobs on the ward while Flora was changing beds and Rosalie was washing an injured soldier. It had been an extremely busy day and things were only just starting to settle down.

"I'm just going to get the rest of the supplies for the night nurses will one of you come and help me?" Flora asked.

Just then Tom appeared from the flap of the tent and looked directly at Kitty who was busy, Rosalie noticed however and offered to go with Flora.

"Hey Kitty I think someone's here for you" Rosalie said with a smile appearing on her face.

Kitty turned around and saw Tom near a patient's bed looking at their medical notes. Flora and Rosalie left the tent and Kitty walked towards Tom. He grabbed her arm gently and directed her to the side of the tent where the patients couldn't see them.

"What time are you finished?" he asked looking at her, their faces getting closer together.

"I'm finishing now" she smiled.

"Do you care for a late night walk near the beach?" he asked admiring her beautiful face.

"That would be lovely".

Tom looked around to check if anyone was about and when he noticed it was all clear he quickly kissed Kitty on the lips and carefully brushing a piece of hair out of her face. She blushed and giggled a little, Tom walked back onto the wards and towards the exit of the tent Kitty following him.

"Nurse nurse" one of the soldiers shouted.

"I'll only be a moment, start walking towards the beach and I'll join you in a minute" she whispered before walking towards the screaming soldier.

Tom left the tent and made his way towards the sand dunes passing Flora and Rosalie on the way.

"Goodnight captain" said Flora.

"Is Kitty still on the ward?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes… I think she is leaving in a moment" he replied.

Then at Tom was walking away from the tent and Flora and Rosalie were getting closer… an explosion went off. Knocking everyone to the floor, the explosion rippling through their bodies. The white smoke rising from the tent turned to grey and then to black. Fire was roaring and there was a blast of flame, people were screaming others lifeless on the ground. Tom's face….blank and pale, his body felt paralysed. He saw Miles running towards him and Tom managed to get the words out

"Kitty's in there….she's in tent" His face still in shock, he attempted to pull himself up with the help from Miles and started running towards the burning tent.

"STOPPP" Miles yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom began running towards the tent which was burning into flames, Miles was close behind him grabbing onto his jacket trying desperately to pull him back.

"Tom, you can't go in there it's too dangerous!" Miles yelled.

Tom turned his head round looking directly at Miles

"I…I can't just leave her in there" and with that Tom pulled his jacket up so it was covering his nose and mouth and ran into the blazing fire.

The black smoke made it difficult for Tom to see, debris all over the floor and bodies scattered. The thick smoke made breathing hard and he could vaguely here men mumbling saying their last words.

"KITTY….KITTY" he shouted each time getting more and more out of breath.

Tom was getting increasingly weak by the second and was beginning to give up, the smoke was drowning his lungs and he was feeling faint. The fire was growing wilder, the unwithstandable scent of smoke reeking his my nostrils, scorching and sweltering hot. Sweat dripping down his forehead... He crawled away from the violently whipping flames towards the exit of the tent, he attempted to help some of the men escape but by now the crimson flames had killed most of them and he didn't have the strength. As he was crawling out into the fresh air he noticed a blue apron, baby blue the colour of the VAD's uniform. He quickly moved over and there she was: lifeless. Her face covered in ash, and her uniform was off as she had obviously tried to apply pressure to her wound on her stomach. Tom froze… he had never seen anyone look so weak. He placed his head near hers to check if she was breathing and although he though he heard the slightest breath her chest wasn't moving up or down. He knew he couldn't just leave her he had to do what he could and with that he gently placed his arms under her and lifted her up. He had her life in his hands and he was going to do all he could to save it. He used all his strength to stand up and he made his way outside of the tent.

"I NEED HELP OVER HERE" He screamed and shouted multiple times.

Miles came running over shortly followed by Flora and Rosalie.

"I'm not letting her die, I won't" Tom said, tears building up in his eyes.

Miles had never seen Tom show any kind of emotion before never mind cry and with that Miles started compressions on Kitty's chest, Flora got a blanket to put around Tom who was clearly in shock and Rosalie went back to where everyone else was to see if any of the other soldiers who had survived needed her help.

Miles had been trying to revive Kitty for the last ten minutes with the aid of Tom and so far she wasn't showing any sign of life. Some of the men had brought over a stretcher to put her in and Tom had decided that he was going to take her into theatre and operate on her wound.

"There is no point in operating Tom, she isn't breathing" miles said softly.

"I just need to keep going for a bit longer, she's tough and I'm not giving up that easily" Tom said.

Only a few moments later Kitty started to show some signs of life, she started coughing and then began to open her eyes.

"Welcome back beautiful" Tom said gazing into her eyes and admiring her beauty.

Kitty attempted a smile but was in an extraordinary amount of pain.

"It's okay you're going to be okay, I'm going to take you into theatre and sort you out don't worry" he said trying to comfort her.

She was lifted onto the stretcher and carried into the operating tent Tom holding her hand the whole way, before entering the tent he turned back and looked at the burnt down tent, the fire had been contained and men where lay on the grass everywhere being seen to by the nurses.

"Are you sure your up to operating, I'm going to step in and help okay?" Miles said.

"Yeah… I'm fine, thank you Miles" Tom smiled at Miles assuring him that he was happy for him to help.

The tent flap fell down and Tom and Miles began to get their aprons on and began operating on Kitty.

**This will be part 2 of 3 for this story, I have been super busy and just haven't had much time to update so I'm sorry about that, anyway this story isn't very long but I hope you all enjoy it X**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so it's been a while since I updated but I had this idea, it's sad but I think it's really nice to see Tom's reaction...**

The operation lasted a good couple of hours, there had been a few complications in the operation as there had been a lot of damage to her stomach, the surgeons also though that this damage could affect Kitty with future pregnancies. When the operation had finished Kitty was taken onto a private ward. Tom couldn't go with her as there was a never ending line of other operations that needed to be carried out. It had been an extremely long day that had soon moved onto the next day, Tom and Miles had worked way over their usual hours and only finished in the early hours of the morning.

"Wow that was an eventful last couple of hours, I'm definitely ready for a sleep I don't know about you" said Miles who had been yawning continuously.

Tom was silent, his mind was racing around and he was so tired he had no idea what Miles had just said to him.

"Are you coming back to the tent Tom?" Miles asked.

"No… I think I'm just going to make sure my patients are okay I won't be long, you get to the tent and get some sleep, and I'll be back soon" Tom said it was easy to tell he was tired but Miles didn't argue and just smiled at Tom and made his way towards their tent, he knew that 'patients' meant Kitty and he was to leave Tom to do what he needed to do it had been too much of a tough day to even attempt to try and convince Tom he needed sleep.

Thoughts were racing in Toms head about Kitty and the possibility of her never being able to have children again. During the fire debris had fallen on Kitty and she had sustained a serious injury to her abdomen, at first glance they thought it was a minor injury but during her operation they found a lot of internal damage. They were not 100% that Kitty would never be able to have a child in the future but the damage they found had concerned them. Tom didn't want to be the person to tell Kitty about it and decided he couldn't do it that night instead he would go see her and make her feel comfortable.

Tom walked towards the private ward tent; it was only used for staff or the most important. He knew that there would only be a nurse on the ward so made his way straight to Kitty's bed. Her bed was cornered off to give her privacy; Tom moved the shutter to allow him to get near to her bed and then closed it again.

"Kitty…..Kitty" he whispered and gently shuck her shoulder.

Kitty opened her chocolate brown eyes and to her relief his ocean blue eyes were staring down at her. She smiled but then the tears came rolling down her face. Tom wiped them away and comforted her as best as he could.

"You're okay" he said in his soothing Scottish accent, he took his warm hand and tucked her hair behind her ear and then he kissed her on the cheek.

Instead of returning to his tent like he said he would Tom fell asleep next to Kitty their hands locked in each other's. Luckily Miles was the one who found them, when he arrived Kitty was awake but Tom was still fast asleep. Miles slowly woke Tom up and ordered him to go back to his tent and get some rest as he had been given the morning off. Tom kissed Kitty before making his way out of the tent as he was leaving Miles grabbed his arm.

"Have you told her?" Miles asked.

"No I just couldn't do it…. maybe you should tell her?" Tom suggested even though he knew it would be better for him to do it but he just couldn't bear to see Kitty so upset when she heard.

"If you think I should then I will" he said "We have to tell her".

Tom walked out of the tent and put his head in his hands, emotions were bubbling inside of him and the tiredness didn't help either. A couple of hours later and Tom had had some time to have a sleep and freshen up, he was making his way back to the wards when he noticed Miles. He ran over

"Miles…. Did you tell her?" he asked.

Miles paused for a moment "Yes I told her she didn't take it very well, as you would think; I think it would be good if you could go and see her she was asking for you".

Tom nodded at Miles and made his way to the ward nervous as to how Kitty was going to be. When he walked towards her bed a smile grew upon her face.

"Hello you, your looking much better how are you feeling?" he asked while picking up her notes and analysing them.

"I'm feeling okay thank you doctor I've had a lot of pain relief" she giggled.

"I'm so sorry…" Tom began

"It's okay, don't apologise everything happens for a reason" she interrupted.

"It isn't positive anyway, you still may be able to have…. Children" he said putting down her notes and walking towards the side of her bed.

He locked his hand into hers hoping he had reassured her he would be there with her every step of the way.

Around a week later a Kitty was feeling much better her wound had nearly healed and she was able to get up and walk around. It was early Sunday evening and Tom had just finished his shift, he made his way straight to the ward Kitty was on.

"How would you care for a walk along the beach, the fresh air will do you good and it's a lovely evening?" he asked.

She smiled "That would be lovely".

He held her hand and supported her back as she stood up, he was being extra careful and protective of every move she took. They walked slowly towards the sand dunes and on the way Tom had picked up a blanket to wrap around Kitty. He helped her sit down and they stayed there for the next hour, talking about life and what they both had planned for the future, they were just about to start heading back and Tom helped Kitty up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she brought her arms around his neck brushing her hands through his hair. They shared a passionate kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you" the words left his mouth and he couldn't take them back.

Kitty blushed and then the most beautiful smile appeared on her face.

"Aww Tom, I love you too" she moved closer into his body and rested her head onto his shoulder.

Tom couldn't remove the biggest smile of his face, he held her hand and they started walking back.

**THE END... this is the end to this story I hope you have all enjoyed it, the reviews you are all leaving are so lovely and I genuinely love reading them all you have all given me so much confidence. Anyway... I have lots more ideas so give me a couple of more days and I'll have a new story up. X**


End file.
